


Libiamo

by S_Nuur



Category: Trapeze (1956)
Genre: Circus, M/M, New York, Paris flashbacks, Post-Canon, Trapeze
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: En la primavera de 1952, el gran Circo Ringling Bros. y Barnum&Bailey abre la temporada con una atracción única en el mundo: el número de trapecio volante de Bruer y Orsini. Solo seis hombres en la historia han logrado antes la proeza que van a intentar: el triple salto mortal.Mike Ribble conoce el precio de fracasar en el intento. La noche del estreno, está en Nueva York para presenciar el triunfo, o la caída, de sus antiguos compañeros de trapecio.
Relationships: Mike Ribble & Tino Orsini
Kudos: 2





	1. Première

―¡Damas y caballeros¡ ¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades! ¡Sean bienvenidos al mayor espectáculo del mundo!

Así era como el maestro de ceremonias, ataviado con su llamativa levita roja, abría la función del Circo Ringling Bros. y Barnum&Bailey, que no solo se anunciaba como el más grande del mundo, sino que lo era. Tres pistas bajo la mayor carpa jamás izada y una troupe de mil quinientas personas y cientos de animales recorrían cada año Norteamérica en dos trenes que, con sus sesenta vagones enganchados, medían más de una milla de largo. Nunca antes había existido un espectáculo de tales dimensiones, y ningún otro lo superaría tras su inevitable declive. Los vientos del cambio ya habían comenzado a soplar, y el gusto del público, ligero como la hojarasca, se veía empujado hacia las salas de cine y hacia el resplandor de las estrellas de la pantalla plateada, pero aquel día de 1952, cuando el circo de Ringling North inauguró la temporada en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York, nadie hubiera podido imaginar que la gran carpa descendería un día para no volver a levantarse al siguiente.

Mike Ribble no concebía otra forma de vida a pesar de que, a diferencia de muchos artistas circenses, él no había nacido bajo la carpa. Tenía dieciséis años la primera vez que se colgó de una barra después de ver a un grupo de acróbatas callejeros actuar en una plaza. Había sido en Brooklyn, donde se había criado, pero aquellos años le parecían tan lejanos como el propio Brooklyn, donde ahora se sentiría como un extraño. Hacía dos días que había llegado a Nueva York, pero no había visitado su antiguo barrio ni a sus viejos conocidos. Había viajado desde París con un único propósito, y era estar allí aquella noche, la primera de la temporada, para ver con sus propios ojos cómo Tino, su Tino, brillaba bajo la gran carpa.

“¡Bruer y Orsini, los diablos del aire!”.

“¡Bruer y Orsini, los temerarios del trapecio volante!”.

“¡Bruer y Orsini! ¡Bruer y Orsini!”.

¿Por qué no Orsini y Bruer?, se preguntaba Mike con cierto resquemor cada vez que veía los coloridos carteles llenos de signos de exclamación que prácticamente empapelaban la ciudad. La expectación era máxima, y no era para menos.

“El Circo Ringling Bros. y Barnum&Bailey tiene el orgullo de presentar a Bruer y Orsini, el único número de trapecio volante que se atreve a intentar ¡el TRIPLE SALTO MORTAL!”.

Pero era solo Orsini, Tino Orsini, quien debía ejecutar el peligrosísimo salto que solo seis hombres en la historia habían logrado antes que él, mientras que Otto Bruer era el par de manos fuertes que lo cazaban en el aire. El acróbata era la estrella, sin acróbata no había número, aunque el papel del portor fuera fundamental. Lo que Otto hacía requería fuerza y habilidad, interminables horas de dedicación y esfuerzo y una conexión con el acróbata casi imposible de lograr. Mike lo sabía porque él mismo había desempeñado ese rol en su momento y porque, antes de eso, Otto Bruer había sido su portor, sus “manos fuertes”, cuando él mismo volaba como ahora hacía Tino. Por aquel entonces no era solo Mike el tramoyista; ni siquiera ¡Mike Ribble, la leyenda del trapecio!, sino ¡¡¡El gran Mike Ribble, el único hombre vivo capaz de realizar el triple!!! Se hacían llamar Ribble y Bruer cuando lograron su primer triple bajo aquella misma carpa hacía quince años, y durante más de un lustro habían viajado de circo en circo por los cinco continentes, empapelando muros con sus nombres en ciudades de todo el mundo. Por eso, cuando Tino debutó en París, lo hizo a la sombra de su nombre. Debieron ser Orsini y Ribble, pero fueron Ribble y Orsini.

_―¡Señor Ribble! ¡Oiga, señor Ribble!_

¿Cuántos muchachos como él habían ido al Circo de Invierno buscando al gran Ribble? Mike había perdido la cuenta después de varios años de ver desfilar a jóvenes aspirantes, la mayoría con más agallas que talento, e incluso a uno o dos con habilidades innatas. Muchos se habían criado en el circo, tenían el serrín en las venas, como se solía decir, pero hacía falta algo más que eso. Si le preguntaran qué, Mike no sabría responder, pero lo que sí sabía era que Tino lo tenía. Lo supo a los dos minutos de verlo allí abajo, encaramado a la plataforma del trapecio a la que había trepado para llamar su atención mientras él trabajaba en las estructuras del techo.

_―¡Eh, baja de ahí antes de que te caigas! ―le gruñó Mike casi sin mirarlo._

_―Pero soy trapecista ―dijo el chico―. Vengo desde Brooklyn para verle._

Tino tenía entonces veinticinco años. Mike tenía cuarenta, era solo siete años más joven que el padre del chico, el gran Guido Orsini, a quien había llegado a conocer en Nueva York. Todo lo que Tino sabía lo había aprendido de su padre, y había sido éste quien lo había enviado a París para que aprendiera de Mike lo que él no podía enseñarle. La mayoría de los aspirantes eran ambiciosos, pero ninguno había sido tan osado como para pedirle el triple. Por lo que a Mike respectaba, el loco de Guido Orsini había enviado a su hijo a romperse el espinazo. ¿Qué clase de padre era ese lunático?

_―Vuelva al trapecio ―tuvo la desfachatez de decirle el chico―. Seremos un equipo, usted y yo. ¡El único número con el triple: Ribble y Orsini!_

Tenía el entusiasmo de un cachorrillo, pero Mike le respondió con un áspero ladrido:

_―¿Quieres mi consejo? Pues este es: vuela de vuelta a Brooklyn mientras aún puedas volar._

Mike había ahuyentado sin miramientos a cuantos ingenuos muchachos vinieron a molestarlo, pero a Tino no lo amedrentó. No había forma de quitarse de encima a aquella pulga que lo perseguía de tugurio en tugurio por las calles de París, tratando de impresionarlo mientras Mike se preocupaba solo de empinar el codo. Tenía mal carácter y bebía demasiado, pero ¿qué le quedaba en la vida, además de la botella, a un mísero tramoyista que había sido un pájaro?

―¡Y ahora, para su asombro y deleite, el domador Klaus Meyer y sus treinta elefantes indios!

Mike apenas prestaba atención al fastuoso espectáculo que llenaba las tres pistas mientras la maravillada multitud aplaudía. Ni siquiera el ensordecedor trompeteo de los elefantes lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Fue un niño, un mocoso de cinco o seis años que recorría la fila de asientos dando saltos e imitando a un león, el que lo hizo reaccionar al tropezar con su bastón. Mike se adelantó a la velocidad del rayo y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera de bruces, y el chiquillo, muy sorprendido al principio, se apresuró a recoger el bastón.

―Perdone, señor ―le dijo con mucha educación, aunque eso no impidió que su madre lo reprendiera tirándole de una oreja cuando volvió a su asiento junto a ella y sus seis o siete hermanos, que comían palomitas a puñados y se ponían las manos pegajosas de algodón de azúcar y manzanas de caramelo mientras miraban con la boca abierta a las colosales bestias que recorrían el anillo exterior haciendo temblar el suelo.

Los animales iban engalanados con oropeles y campanillas, y cada uno llevaba sobre su lomo a una joven, ninguna tan bonita como el público parecía creer, aunque la distancia, la cuidada iluminación y los brillantes y escuetos trajes obraran la ilusión deseada.

_―Al público le gustan las lentejuelas. Despiertan la imaginación._

Eso solía decir Lola, aunque ella no necesitara adornos para llamar la atención. Era la mujer más bella que Mike había conocido, y tenía una curiosa forma de decir las cosas. Con su marcado acento italiano, podía ser melosa y seductora o feroz como una tigresa, pero solía dar en el blanco de ambas maneras. Debió probar suerte como lanzadora de cuchillos, ya que como acróbata no era tan hábil como vistosa.

_―Con ese bastón caminas ―le dijo una vez a Mike entre bambalinas―, pero con Tino vuelas. ¿Crees que puedes vivir a través de Tino?_

Maldita fuera esa mujer. Era tan joven como Tino, pero no era una chiquilla como él. Lola era el diablo con lentejuelas y se había propuesto lucirlas en el trapecio. Mike con gusto la hubiera dejado caer y desnucarse, pero hizo algo todavía más cruel. ¿Y por qué? Mike creía saberlo al principio: todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por Tino.

Tino, por supuesto, no se había dado por vencido. Era un terco cabeza dura, aunque Mike no conocía a ningún trapecista que no lo fuera. Había que ser muy tenaz para perseverar en un arte en el que había que dejarse la piel y los huesos solo para llegar a ser mediocre. Pero Tino tenía una habilidad natural, era un acróbata nato, y Mike no podía dejarlo desperdiciar un talento tan extraordinario. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar que Lola se interpusiera entre ellos, aunque ella no fue la única que lo intentó. Bouglione, el propietario del circo, quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera, y Otto, su amigo y compañero durante tantos años, codició desde el principio a su muchacho, aunque Mike no le guardaba rencor a él; no demasiado. Mike no era un tipo simpático. Era brusco y difícil de trato, y aunque la troupe le toleraba como una familia tolera a la oveja negra, no muchos le apreciaban. De todos ellos, solo el amable Max y Rosa, la amazona que le había amado tanto y a la que Mike perdió por culpa de su testaruda estupidez, le apoyaron y se alegraron por él.

_―Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo ―le dijo Rosa en una ocasión._

Mike se sorprendió al escucharla, pero era cierto. Antes de conocer a Tino no había sonreído en mucho, mucho, tiempo.

Era la emoción de volver al trapecio lo que lo hacía feliz, pero también el propio muchacho. Tino sonreía mucho ­―por lo menos, al principio―, y Mike le devolvía la sonrisa sin ser consciente de ello. Era un joven alegre y de buen corazón, y la troupe lo acogió enseguida como a uno más de aquella extravagante familia en la que los nativos del serrín convivían con fugitivos y vagabundos, y en la que los “monstruos”, como el público los llamaba, coexistían con seres tan gráciles y bellos que tampoco parecían humanos del todo. Así era Tino, su Tino, con sus limpios ojos azules, su cabello oscuro y su cuerpo esbelto y atlético; así era Lola, con sus labios afrutados, su piel inmaculada y su imposible figura de diosa. Ambos poseían el encanto y la determinación de su sangre italiana, pero, por lo demás, eran muy distintos. Tino volaba en el trapecio y a ras del suelo, soñaba despierto, pero Lola tenía los pies bien firmes en la tierra. Era una superviviente; había conocido el hambre, el frío y la miseria de los circos ambulantes de ínfima categoría, y haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de no volver a un carromato. Para ella, el trapecio era la línea de vida que la mantenía bajo el techo (de piedra y no de lona) del Circo de Invierno. Para Mike, en cambio, el trapecio era una religión. Allí arriba, en la cúpula azul y entre las doradas estrellas, solo había sitio para uno de los dos, y ese era Tino, que poseía su misma devota pasión.

Tino se entrenaba día tras día sin sucumbir a la frustración, trabajaba hasta caer rendido y se dejaba la piel en la barra y en la red. Mike se prodigaba mucho más en reprimendas que en elogios, pero Tino no se quejaba cuando era demasiado duro con él. Lo admiraba y se desvivía por impresionarlo, pero lo más importante era que confiaba ciegamente en él. Si Mike se lo hubiese pedido, se hubiera lanzado con los ojos cerrados, y en realidad casi lo hizo la primera vez.

_―¡Allá voy! ―lo había avisado solo un segundo antes de lanzarse sin más, sin que Mike estuviera preparado y sin saber si lo dejaría caer por accidente o para darle la lección que se merecía. Mike con gusto se la hubiera dado, pero…_

_―¿Estás loco, saltando sin red?_

_―¿Quién necesita red? ―dijo Tino mientras se balanceaba suspendido de sus manos sobre el vacío._

Puede que sonara como un imprudente, pero Mike supo incluso entonces que lo suyo no era temeridad, sino fe. Su padre le había dicho que no temiera nada mientras lo esperaran manos fuertes en la otra barra, y Tino confiaba más en sus manos que en la red.

Aprendía asombrosamente deprisa, y cada nuevo logro era uno que Mike sentía como propio. No supo cuándo se dio cuenta (quizá cuando Rosa se lo hizo notar), pero era mucho más feliz en aquel momento que durante sus días de gloria. Ayudando a Tino a desplegar las alas, viéndolo progresar y ascender, se sentía más completo de lo que se había sentido nunca cuando volaba él. Si se esforzaba, su Tino llegaría a volar tan alto o más que él mismo.

Pero solo si se esforzaba. Si no se dejaba distraer por alguien que no era un pájaro como él.

_―¿Crees que puedes vivir a través de Tino? ¡Pregúntale a Tino quién lo hace vivir! ―le dijo Lola aquel día entre bambalinas, en medio del revuelo de artistas que corrían de un lado a otro preparándose para salir a la pista―. Yo puedo ser para Tino más de lo que eres tú. ¡Puedo llevármelo a donde quiera!_

Maldita y mil veces maldita mujer. Mike la detestaba de una forma irracional y enfermiza. ¿Por qué tenía que torturarle de aquella manera? ¿Por qué lo amenazaba con arrebatarle lo único que le importaba en el mundo? Mike no tenía nada más. Estaba perdido si lo perdía a él. 

_―¡Tino, Tino, escúchame! ―le había gritado en plena calle, delante del pequeño café donde solían ir a comer después de pasarse el día entrenando―. Eres el único hombre en el mundo que puede conseguir el triple. Pero a ella, Tino… A ella puede conseguirla cualquiera, ¿entiendes? ¡Cualquiera!_

Ese fue su error: creer que era cierto y pretender demostrárselo a él. Hay más de una clase de red, y Mike había caído en la más peligrosa de todas. Se había convertido en un ser poseído y posesivo capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su objetivo, pero a esas alturas ni él mismo sabía qué quería conseguir. Estaba obsesionado con el triple, obsesionado con ella, obsesionado con él. Y no podía tenerlos a los tres.

_―¡Quiero verte de tramoyista otra vez! ―le había gritado su Tino con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz rota de dolor―. ¡Quiero que me veas allí arriba con Otto! ¡Te he olvidado, tramoyista! ¡Intenta olvidarme tú a mí!_

Una caída fatal había dejado al gran Mike Ribble lisiado de por vida, pero aquel día cayó desde más alto y tan bajo que creyó que el golpe lo mataría. Se puede vivir con una pierna rota o incluso sin ella, pero no con el corazón hecho pedazos. Los tres, como una jauría enloquecida, se habían arrancado el corazón unos a otros, pero Mike no le arrancaría las alas a su muchacho. Mike aún tenía sus manos y Tino estaba preparado.

―¡Damas y caballeros! ―anunció el maestro de ceremonias―. ¡El Circo Ringling Brothers y Barnum&Bailey tiene el orgullo de presentarles a los diablos del aire, los temerarios del trapecio volante! Desafiando a la muerte, hoy, ante ustedes, ¡Bruer y Orsini!

Mike alzó sus ojos apagados mientras la grada estallaba en aplausos. Las luces se atenuaron, un potente foco cayó sobre la pista y su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando dos figuras aparecieron bajo el haz de luz. Otto, más llamativo por su estatura, despertaba la admiración del público, pero Mike sólo tenía ojos para Tino, que resplandecía en su atuendo blanco inmaculado mientras saludaba levantando los brazos. Cuando sonrió, Mike no pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Tino no sabía que estaba allí. Desde donde él se encontraba, Mike sería una figura diminuta entre miles de caras anónimas, pero así tenía que ser. Tino no podía permitirse perder la concentración en un día como aquel, pero Mike debía estar allí, aunque fuera como una sombra silenciosa. Tino había tardado más de un año en cultivar con Otto la conexión y la confianza necesarias para repetir el salto que había conseguido una sola vez en París, pero ahora estaba allí, en el coliseo del mundo circense, el circo de todos los circos, preparado para volver a realizar un salto que hasta hacía tres décadas se creía imposible y coronarse como el séptimo hombre capaz de dominarlo, y no solo de lograrlo una vez por accidente. Mike sabía que no había sido cuestión de suerte.

_―Ahora que lo tiene, no dejes que lo pierda ―le había pedido a Otto cuando le confió a Tino. Nunca había hecho nada tan difícil ni tan doloroso, pero sabía que lo dejaba en buenas manos. No lo dejaría en las de otro._

_―El número sigue siento tuyo, Mike ―le respondió Otto, leal a pesar de que había querido a Tino desde el principio―. Ribble y Orsini._

Pero Ribble y Orsini habían sido una ilusión pasajera, aunque Mike se aferrara a ella con tanta fuerza como a las manos de Tino cuando volaba hacia él. Había tratado de retenerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y ahora que todo había acabado, ahora que Ribble y Orsini eran historia, Bruer y Orsini se disponían a escribir la suya propia.

Avanzaron cada uno hacia un extremo de la pista para escalar hasta las plataformas que se elevaban a gran altura. Una alegre fanfarria acompañó su ascensión, y solo cuando estuvieron ambos en posición ―Tino de pie en la plataforma y Otto instalado en su trapecio y colgando cabeza abajo―, la orquesta atacó los primeros acordes de _Libiamo ne' lieti calici_. Era la misma música que sonaba durante su número en el Circo de Invierno. Otto y él solían actuar _con El Danubio Azul_ , pero Mike la había cambiado porque el ritmo y el tempo de _Libiamo_ se acompasaban a la perfección con el balanceo del trapecio.

_Bebamos de las alegres copas que hacen florecer la belleza_

_y que este instante efímero se embriague de deleite._

Claro que la orquesta interpretaba la pieza sin letra, pero Mike la conocía de memoria. Ojalá hubieran escogido otra.

En una ocasión, poco después de que Tino se marchara a Nueva York, había oído aquella música en la calle. Procedía del gramófono de un anciano ciego que ponía música para los viandantes a cambio de unas monedas. Mike estuvo a punto de darle un bastonazo al condenado aparato y hacerlo pedazos, pero se contuvo a duras penas.

¿Había sido un error ir allí?, se preguntó de repente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta desde que la música había comenzado y, por un momento, lo asaltó el deseo de huir, pero Tino ya tenía la barra en las manos y estaba preparado para lanzarse.

Se impulsó desde la plataforma y empezó a mecerse adelante y atrás, surcando las alturas de un lado a otro mientras el público lo seguía con la mirada. Solo aquel sencillo balanceo ya era un deleite para los ojos. Tino poseía una elegancia natural y una gracia de movimientos que se acentuaba aún más en el aire. El público estaba hechizado, y Mike no lo estaba menos.

Tino ejecutó la primera figura: una pirueta conocida como el “nido” que consistía en girar hacia atrás y apoyar los empeines en la barra para alcanzar las manos del portor. Una exclamación de asombro recorrió la grada. Se trataba de una pirueta muy sencilla ―Otto y Tino estaban calentando―, pero el trapecio encandilaba al público con facilidad aunque, en realidad, muy pocos supieran distinguir las figuras “bonitas” de los ejercicios que requerían verdadera habilidad. En general, se aplaudía mucho más la vistosidad: la belleza, las florituras y las lentejuelas. Lola lo sabía, y Bouglione, cuya única preocupación era hacer caja, supo sacar partido de ella.

La segunda pirueta fue una de esas tan bonitas; parecida a la primera en ejecución, incluía una apertura frontal de piernas por debajo de la barra que se mantenía hasta que las manos de ambos trapecistas se unían. La siguieron dos o tres figuras más, a cual más llamativa, antes de que el número comenzara a escalar en dificultad.

 _Eso es, no te canses,_ pensaba Mike para sus adentros. El número de trapecio era la estrella del espectáculo y había que alargarlo, pero no convenía que Tino malgastara unas fuerzas que necesitaría más adelante.

El público, que ya aplaudía entusiasmado, enloqueció cuando comenzaron los saltos: una sucesión de vuelos cada vez más complicados en los que Tino se lanzaba por encima de la barra o por debajo, colgando de las manos o por las rodillas, de frente o de espaldas, girando hacia atrás, hacia adelante o ejecutando rizos combinados. Mike había practicado todos aquellos ejercicios con él y lo había ayudado a perfeccionarlos, y aunque Tino ya los dominara con maestría, Mike no podía evitar pasar revista a cada ínfimo detalle en busca de defectos.

 _Junta más las manos,_ pensaba con insistencia.

Las costumbres muy arraigadas difícilmente se pierden: Tino separaba demasiado los brazos y Mike lo seguía reprendiendo aunque fuera para sus adentros. 

En el número no había ningún salto nuevo, pero Mike percibió algo diferente en el estilo de Tino. Sus movimientos eran más gráciles y fluidos, y ya poseía esa completa naturalidad que creaba en el espectador la ilusión de que lo hacía todo sin esfuerzo. Mike estaba impresionado, pero el doble salto mortal lo dejó sin aliento. El doble, igual que el triple, se realizaba abrazándose las rodillas y convirtiendo el cuerpo en una “bala de cañón” para girar más deprisa. Así era como Mike lo había aprendido y así se lo había enseñado a Tino. Pero Tino, en lugar de encogerse sobre sí mismo, mantuvo el cuerpo erguido durante los dos giros completos y arqueó la espalda durante el descenso, abriendo los brazos para conectar con las manos de Otto, que lo recogieron. Fue asombroso. Mike nunca había visto un doble como ese y no sabía de nadie que lo hubiera ejecutado antes de aquella manera. De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, no hubiera creído que se pudiera.

_―¿Sabe? He procurado imitar su estilo ―le dijo Tino durante su primer encuentro, cuando todavía le hablaba de usted y lo llamaba “señor Ribble”._

_―Entonces siempre serás un segundón ―le respondió Mike sin miramientos._

Ahora que tenía su propio estilo, Tino ya no era más su Tino. Era el gran Tino Orsini, y algún día un joven se dirigiría a él como “señor Orsini” y lo miraría con los ojos brillantes y atentos que Tino solía clavarle a él. La idea le produjo una extraña mezcla de emociones que procuró ignorar centrándose en el número. Tino se había doblado por la cintura al realizar la espectacular doble vuelta y media, pero Otto tenía aquel error previsto y supo compensar el exceso de impulso. De no ser por eso, Tino hubiera mordido la red. Solía fallar en ese salto en particular porque en la recepción quedaba completamente a merced del portor, que tenía que sujetarlo por los tobillos, pero Mike lo había ayudado a superar ese temor.

_―Salta con la confianza de que yo estaré ahí para cogerte ―le había dicho―. Mira, esto es lo que haces mal…_

Tino llegó a dominar aquel salto antes de lo que él mismo creía, pero las viejas inseguridades suelen tender emboscadas en los peores momentos. Mike rezó porque aquel tropiezo no minara su confianza justo ahora porque, tras el doble y medio, el número había llegado a su gran final.

Tino había vuelto a la plataforma y permanecía allí de pie, dejando que creciera la tensión del público y aprovechando esos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Mike vio que recorría la grada con la mirada y se encogió en su asiento de forma involuntaria, aunque sabía que era imposible que el muchacho lo reconociera desde donde estaba. Él, en cambio, lo veía bien gracias al foco que caía sobre él, haciéndolo sudar tanto o más que el ejercicio. Estaba cansado, pero no demasiado. Lo que estaba reuniendo no era aliento, supo Mike, sino el aplomo necesario. Tino estaba nervioso. Se veía por su forma de sujetarse al cable con fuerza y por la rigidez de su postura. Otto, mientras tanto, se balanceaba al otro extremo de la pista, esperando sin atosigarlo.

 _Vamos, chico, no flaquees ahora,_ le dijo Mike para sus adentros. _No mires abajo. No pienses en ello. Estás más que preparado. Puedes hacerlo._

Y si no, la red estaba debajo de ellos. La red no siempre era una garantía ―Mike lo sabía demasiado bien―, pero no era como aquella vez en París, cuando eran sus manos o el vacío; sus manos o el golpe fatal. Entonces no había lugar para el fracaso, pero ahora Tino no contaba con la motivación del todo o nada. Ojalá pudiera estar allí arriba con él, sólo una vez más, sólo una más, y darle a su Tino el aliento que le faltaba. Mike Ribble, el pájaro que ya no volaba, quería volver a ser el viento en sus alas.

 _Eso es, eso es,_ pensó cuando vio que Tino se frotaba las manos con magnesio. Estaba decidido, iba a hacerlo.

Al percibir que era el momento, el maestro de ceremonias hizo un gesto y la orquesta dejó de tocar. Se hizo el silencio.

―¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, el momento que todos han estado esperando! ¡Ante ustedes, solo en el Circo Ringling Brothers y Barnum&Bailey, Bruer y Orsini se disponen a intentar una proeza sin igual! ¡El vuelo imposible de Codona! ¡Solo seis hombres en la historia lo han realizado con éxito! ¡Cientos han fracasado el intento! **¡El triple salto mortal!**

El público estalló en un rugido que hizo temblar el suelo. Después, conforme las luces se atenuaban, el silencio fue inundando las gradas. Tino colocó la barra elevadora en la plataforma para despegar desde mayor altura y ganar impulso más deprisa. Sujetó su trapecio y midió el balanceo de Otto para lanzarse en el momento preciso. Cuando lo hizo, la orquesta inició un redoble de tambor. No se oía ni un susurro, ni una mosca; tan solo el zumbido de los cables cortando el aire mientras Tino se impulsaba con todo el cuerpo, ganando más y más altura con cada balanceo hasta casi tocar el techo. Al otro extremo de la pista, Otto se mecía en sincronía con sus movimientos.

 _Bien, bien,_ se decía Mike, aunque estaba conteniendo el aliento igual que las dieciocho mil almas que lo rodeaban. Los niños miraban con la boca abierta, muchas personas se habían puesto de pie y muchas otras se tapaban la cara. Las manos de Mike sudaban. Cerró los puños mientras el último balanceo llegaba al punto crítico. Mike se había soltado de la barra demasiado tarde en el que fue su último salto y, para no cometer su mismo error, Tino solía lanzarse antes de tiempo.

_―Hay un reloj aquí dentro ―le había explicado Mike, golpeándole el pecho―. Tiene que hacer tic tac con el mío, ¿comprendes? Es algo que se siente._

Era una conexión total, casi como respirar al unísono, como si se acompasaran sus latidos. Y en ese momento, pegado al suelo, Mike podía sentirlo.

_¡Ya!_

En aquel segundo exacto, Otto dio una palmada y Tino se soltó de la barra. Se lanzó hacia arriba y giró una vez ganando altura, una segunda en el punto álgido y una tercera en descenso y hacia las manos tendidas de su compañero…

 _No lo busques, deja que el chico te alcance,_ pensó Mike en el último momento.

Pero a Otto no tenía nada que enseñarle. A diferencia de Mike, que era un acróbata como Tino, Otto había sido portor toda su vida y sabía lo que hacía mejor que él. Nunca le había fallado a Mike y no le falló a Tino. Estaba a la distancia correcta y sus manos se cerraron sobre sus muñecas con fuerza.

_¡Plas!_

Aquel restallido de piel contra piel cortó los hilos de Mike, que se dejó caer en su asiento. Se había puesto de pie sin darse cuenta y sin ayudarse de su bastón siquiera.

La orquesta volvió a la vida y _Libiamo_ comenzó de nuevo. Las luces se encendieron y bañaron la pista. La grada entera estaba en pie y aplaudía enfervorecida, pero Mike no percibió nada de aquello. Tino ocupaba todo su universo mientras se balanceaba sujeto a las manos de Otto, que lo devolvió a su barra con un giro. Tino no se pavoneó haciendo piruetas. Regresó directamente a la plataforma y, tras unos segundos de conmoción, se acordó de saludar al público. Estaba aturdido, pero no tanto como el día que logró su primer triple en el Circo de Invierno. Aquel día parecía perdido en un sueño o en una pesadilla de la que no lograba despertar mientras la sobreexcitada multitud lo arrastraba hasta el pequeño camerino del que Mike trataba de escapar. John Ringling North en persona los había seguido hasta aquel cuartucho. El hombre más importante de su profesión venía a reclamarlos para su espectáculo, pero nadie le prestó atención. Tino solo tenía ojos para Mike, y para Mike no existía nadie más en el mundo, salvo su Tino, hasta que la troupe trajo a Lola y los fotógrafos la situaron entre los dos como si fuera un objeto decorativo. Lola, su Lola, tan hermosa, con el corazón deshecho como ellos. Ella podría estar allí con Tino, volando en el Madison Square Garden como siempre había querido, pero había renunciado a su sueño por un hombre que la trató miserablemente y que no supo verla tal y cómo era hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_¡Disfrutemos! Efímero y breve es el gozo del amor,_

_es una flor que nace y muere._

Mike no esperó hasta el final de la función. Mientras Tino y Otto recibían la más que merecida ovación, se levantó apoyándose en su bastón y se abrió paso entre el público para salir a la desierta galería del recinto exterior, dejando a su espalda las tres pistas, las brillantes luces y los aplausos del público del mayor espectáculo del mundo, que acababa de crecer un poco más. Salió a la calle y a la noche neoyorquina, con sus aceras mojadas y sus letreros luminosos, y acompañado por los rítmicos golpes de su bastón, se alejó cojeando por la avenida empapelada de carteles de vivos colores con los nombres de Bruer y Orsini escritos entre exclamaciones.


	2. Encore

Mike procuró no meterse en el primer pub que encontró, ya que suponía que los más cercanos al Madison Square Garden se llenarían de gente cuando acabara la función. Buscó uno más alejado, un tugurio cualquiera situado en un callejón, y pidió una cerveza. Debería brindar por el éxito de Tino aunque fuera consigo mismo, pero lo avergonzaba darse cuenta de que el orgullo que sentía le sabía muy amargo. No lamentaba haberlo presenciado, pero ahora que había terminado solo quería regresar a París y olvidarlo todo: a Tino, a Otto y a sí mismo; al gran Mike Ribble y a Mike el tramoyista tullido. El último sabía cómo olvidar a los demás. Mike golpeó la barra de madera con su vaso y lo empujó hacia el barman para que se lo llenara de nuevo. La barra del Café des Artistes de París era de cristal y estaba decorada con fotografías de los artistas circenses más célebres de todos los tiempos.

_―Clark, Segrist, Concello, Codona, Amadori… y Ribble ―enumeró Tino mientras seguía las fotografías con un dedo―. ¡Los únicos seis hombres que han conseguido el triple!_

_―Y nunca habrá un séptimo ―le gruñó Mike, deseando que desapareciera de su vista. El chico le agradaba, ese era el problema. Lo ponía de mal humor darse cuenta._

Estuvo más de una hora en aquel tugurio de ambiente oscuro y cargado de humo. Se instaló en una mesa para descansar la pierna y se fumó un cigarrillo. El local no tenía máquina de discos, solo una vieja radio en la que estaba sonando _I’ll Be Seeing You_ interpretada por Billie Holiday, pero la melancólica voz de Lady Day quedaba enmascarada por el sonido de la máquina de pinball que había junto a la entrada. El constante ruido de timbres y campanillas, además de los golpes y empellones que los tres o cuatro jóvenes que estaban jugando le propinaban a la máquina, estaba sacando a Mike de sus casillas.

_―Empújala un poco ―le había sugerido a Tino mientras éste jugaba tratando de salvar unos obstáculos particularmente difíciles._

_―Sí, puedes hacer trampas ―respondió él sin perder de vista la bola―. Pero entonces pierdes la partida._

Claro que esa vez no estaba hablando del juego, pero a Tino le gustaban aquellas máquinas; podía pasarse horas jugando y no se rendía hasta que ganaba. Mike siempre las había encontrado irritantes y ruidosas, y mucho más ahora.

Se oyó otra campanilla, pero esta no procedía de la máquina, sino de la puerta. Mike alzó la mirada. Por un momento, creyó que deliraba.

―Tino… ―musitó.

El joven echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había muy pocas mesas ocupadas, así que divisó a Mike con facilidad a pesar de la escasa iluminación. Mike esperó una reacción de sorpresa como mínimo pero, una vez más, fue él el sorprendido. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, comprendió que Tino no había entrado allí por casualidad.

Mike lo siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaba, notando que aún llevaba los mismos tejanos viejos de bolsillos descosidos. Tino era más que bien parecido; era un muchacho bellísimo, pero tan poco presumido que ni siquiera era consciente de cómo lo miraba la gente. Se detuvo junto a su mesa, pero no se sentó. Se quedó allí de pie y lo miró sin decir nada, aunque sus ojos eran transparentes y hablaban sin palabras. Lo que había en su mirada era incomprensión y reproche. Mike decidió ignorar la muda pregunta y formular la suya propia.

―¿Quién ha sido? ―quiso saber―. ¿Tu padre? ¿Ringling North? ¿Otto? ¿Quién?

¿Quién lo había visto y le había dicho a Tino que estaba allí? El mundo se estaba haciendo muy pequeño si entre dieciocho mil personas uno no podía pasar desapercibido.

Tino le respondió con un cabeceo que podía significar cualquier cosa. Después arrastró una silla, se sentó y pidió una cerveza.

―Que sean dos ―dijo Mike.

Esperaron, sentados uno frente al otro en un tenso silencio, hasta que llegaron las bebidas. Tino se bebió la suya de un tirón, seguramente para provocarle. Sabía muy bien que no le convenía beber si quería rendir al cien por cien, pero Mike ya no era quién para reprenderle. En lugar de eso, rellenó su vaso con la mitad de su cerveza y alzó hacia él la otra media.

―Por el gran Orsini.

Tino se hizo de rogar. Fruncía el ceño de una forma que a Mike le resultaba enternecedora, pero al final levantó su vaso y brindó con él. Los vaciaron de una vez.

―Así que ya eres el séptimo hombre ―dijo Mike.

Tino bajó la mirada y asintió de modo imperceptible.

―Es lo justo ―admitió Mike―. Y te felicito. Has mejorado muchísimo.

―No tanto.

―No seas modesto. Te estás haciendo mayor para sonrojarte. Si lo prefieres, te diré que esa doble vuelta y media ha sido chapucera. Pero el doble, chico… El doble me ha impresionado aún más que el triple. Ese salto es lo más extraordinario que he visto.

Lo dijo sin pensar porque era verdad, pero ¿había olvidado acaso cuánto se había esforzado Tino por impresionarlo? No era que Mike no lo hubiera elogiado antes pero, para Tino, siempre significaba algo.

―Gracias, Mike ―musitó el muchacho. Estaba desarmado. Y aunque fuera de genio vivo cuando se enfadaba, no era nada rencoroso―. Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

―No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo.

Tino le creyó. Lo sabía, ¿verdad? Que estaba allí durante la función. Nadie se había chivado, comprendió Mike. No había hecho falta. Y Tino no sólo sabía eso, sino dónde buscarle después. Al parecer, le conocía tan bien como Mike a él. 

―¿Cuántos pubs has tenido que recorrer? ―le preguntó Mike.

―Diez o doce.

―No está mal. Espero que no te hayas parado a beber en todos.

Pero Tino, que solía ser tan alegre, no estaba de humor para bromear en ese momento.

―Lola… ¿no ha venido contigo? ―quiso saber.

―No, Tino ―le respondió Mike con suavidad. El muchacho le miró tratando de descifrar el significado de aquello.

―¿Vas volver a París? ―le preguntó abiertamente.

―Sí.

―¿Cuándo?

―Mañana por la mañana.

―¿Tan pronto? ―dijo Tino sin tratar de ocultar su decepción. Tampoco es que hubiera podido. Era demasiado expresivo.

―Ya conoces a Bouglione ―le respondió Mike.

Tino asintió con tristeza. De todas maneras, el circo sólo estaría una semana en Nueva York antes de salir de gira por el continente. Ese era el auténtico circo, siempre en movimiento, una gran caravana ambulante, y si Tino iba a subir a bordo más le valía desarraigarse.

―No entiendo por qué sigues trabajando para él.

Pero Tino no era de los que se sueltan. Precisamente por eso temía Mike verle cara a cara. Por cosas como esa. Su expresión se endureció.

―Tú no eres tramoyista, Mike ―dijo Tino a pesar de las señales de advertencia―. Eres trapecista, el mejor que ha habido nunca.

―Chico, no empieces...

―Quédate. No vuelvas a París. Tu sitio está aquí…

―Tino…

―…conmigo.

―¡Tino! ―lo cortó Mike con brusquedad, aunque lo lamentó de inmediato. Caer en las viejas costumbres no es la mejor forma de pasar página. Tino había enderezado la espalda como siempre que le soltaba un ladrido―. Tino… ―repitió Mike cansadamente―. Me pediste el triple y ya lo tienes. ¿Qué más quieres?

_―Quiero conservar nuestro número. Eso es lo que quiero ―había dicho Tino. Se lo dijo a John Ringling North, y a Lola, y a él, justo después de realizar el gran salto que había perseguido tan denodadamente. Lo había logrado, pero no era suficiente. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, quería que fueran a Nueva York los tres._

―Yo no te guardo rencor, Mike ―le aseguró―. Ni a ella tampoco.

―Eso ya lo sé ―dijo Mike, aunque no lo dijo como si le estuviera agradecido. Uno no puede redimirse de sus pecados si le arrebatan la oportunidad de pagarlos. Tino no debería haberle perdonado tan rápido.

―¿Entonces por qué? ―le preguntó el muchacho.

Mike ya había tratado de explicárselo, pero Tino no se conformaba con aquel “sería demasiado complicado”, aunque fuera cierto, porque sospechaba que no era toda la verdad.

_―Tú no haces esto por Tino, sino por ti mismo ―le había dicho Lola―. No te importa a quién haces daño ni a quién destruyes para conseguir tu objetivo._

Lola tampoco era inocente. Había mentido y manipulado a Tino y había caído en su propia red, pero no se equivocaba con Mike. Después de todo, puede que se merecieran el uno al otro.

_―Déjame en paz ―le dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara. Estaba avergonzada de él y de sí misma―. Y deja a Tino con Otto._

―¿Pero es que no ves lo alto que vuelas ya? ―le dijo Mike con una extraña mezcla de orgullo y pesar―. Yo ya te he enseñado todo lo que sé, no puedo darte nada más.

―Eso no es verdad ―replicó el muchacho―. Y, aunque lo fuera, yo no te he pedido nada más. Lo único que quiero es a mi compañero.

Mike mantuvo la calma con gran esfuerzo. Si tan solo supiera cuánto dolía eso.

―Otto es un buen compañero ―respondió, tragándose el veneno―. Eso lo sé por experiencia.

―Yo también ―admitió Tino―. Sé que esto no es justo para él, pero…

―Al diablo la justicia, chico ―dijo Mike con vehemencia. Nada de aquello era justo. Nada―. Estoy hablando de ti y de tu futuro. Tú necesitas dos buenas piernas que te sostengan, no sólo dos manos. Yo no podré seguir tu ritmo siempre, ¿no lo entiendes?

Tino se quedó mirándolo. Por su forma de hacerlo, Mike supo que nunca había considerado aquello. Tino no lo veía como a un lisiado, tal vez porque, a su lado, Mike no lo era. Tino le había devuelto las alas, pero sólo por un tiempo. Otto, su amigo, se lo había dicho sin rodeos:

_―Mira, Mike, te hago un favor. Con esa pierna no podrás trabajar mucho tiempo, eso lo sé. ¿Por qué no me das al chico? Lleguemos a un acuerdo._

Mike prefirió hacerse el tonto, pero sabía que Otto estaba en lo cierto. Y si alguna vez lo olvidaba, su pierna se encargaba de recordárselo. Soportaba el dolor porque era mayor la recompensa, pero…

Tino había bajado la vista hacia su bastón, que estaba apoyado en una silla: un triste recordatorio de madera. Sus manos, que descansaban en la mesa llena de cercos de vasos y quemaduras de cigarrillo, se cerraron en dos puños. Mike sabía lo que estaba pensando. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado él mismo.

―¿Y por qué no cruzamos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él? ―dijo Tino.

Exacto.

Terco muchacho. Nunca se daba por vencido. Tino no aceptaba un no por respuesta ni se rendía; ni con él, ni con el triple, ni con la dichosa máquina de pinball. No se daba cuenta de que, si ganaba esta vez, sólo perdería.

―¿Y cuándo será eso, eh? ―dijo Mike―. ¿Cuando me fallen las fuerzas y te deje caer? ¿Cuando acabes como yo? ¿O cuando necesites otro compañero y no lo encuentres? No encontrarás a otro como Otto tan fácilmente, puedes creerme. Es el mejor portor que conozco. Y lo que es más importante: puedes fiarte de él.

Mike ya lo sabía antes de verlos trabajar juntos, pero ahora estaba seguro. Cuando Tino aprendiera a confiar del todo en él (cosa que no hacía), formarían el mejor equipo que ningún circo hubiera visto. Mike quiso decírselo, pero Tino lo estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes y los puños apretados. Si no tenía cuidado, aquella rabia contenida acabaría estallando. Tratando de aplacarlo, Mike estiró los brazos por encima la mesa y tomó sus manos por las muñecas. Tino abrió los puños sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Tenía manos esbeltas, pero las palmas muy endurecidas, sobre todo en la base de los dedos.

―Recuerdo la primera vez que sangraste en la barra ―le dijo Mike con suavidad―. No quisiste parar ese día ni ningún otro. Intentaste tu primer triple con esta mano en carne viva, ¿recuerdas? Te dejaste la piel allí arriba. Y en la red. Y en el suelo una vez.

Tino no dijo nada. Había bajado la mirada mientras Mike le rozaba la palma de la mano izquierda con la yema del pulgar. Las manos de ambos eran tan ásperas que el contacto apenas se notaba, aunque Mike había probado aquella mano en la cara y eso sí que lo sintió.

―No irás a tirar todo eso por la borda, ¿eh? Precisamente ahora. ―Mike era brusco la mayoría de las veces, pero sabía ser persuasivo también. Había persuadido a Lola, que lo echó todo a perder por él, y hablándole a Tino con ternura, retándolo e hiriendo su orgullo un poco, lo había convencido para que saltara al vacío sin red―. No seas sentimental, chico. Yo también te extraño, no creas que no lo hago ―añadió para sorpresa del muchacho―. Pero tienes que soltarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tienes que darte esta oportunidad.

Tino le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaban más que antes. Mike lo miró largamente antes de soltarle las manos y erguir la espalda para apoyarse en el respaldo.

No había nada más que decir. Mike y Tino ―Ribble y Orsini― guardaron silencio frente a sus vasos vacíos. Era la despedida. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, parte de la amargura que Mike sentía al principio había desaparecido.

―Bueno ―dijo para romper el silencio antes de que se volviera demasiado tenso―, ¿por qué no me hablas de ese doble?

Tino no estaba de humor, pero hizo el esfuerzo. Desganadamente, le contó que al principio no lo veía claro, pero que Otto lo había animado a intentarlo. ¿Acaso no era “más difícil todavía” una máxima no escrita de su profesión? El proceso había sido largo y complicado, así que vació la caja de cerillas de Mike sobre la mesa para ilustrar mejor los distintos saltos que había intentado, pero entonces se obró un cambio asombroso. Sin darse cuenta, Tino se fue animando y empezó a hablar más rápido y con mayor energía. Como por arte de magia, había recobrado aquel entusiasmo que Mike recordaba y tanto lo irritaba al principio. Tino poseía una pasión por volar que nunca había visto en nadie, salvo en sí mismo.

Mike lo miró en silencio mientras hablaba. Una mezcla agridulce de emociones desbordaba sus ojos, pero procuró ocultarlas tras una sonrisa cuando Tino alzó la vista. 

―¿Y qué va a ser lo siguiente? ―le preguntó mientras cogía una cerilla de la mesa y encendía un cigarrillo―. ¿El triple?

Tino negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto, ya lo había intentado, pero…

―No hay espacio suficiente para tres vueltas como esas ―dijo mientras se acodaba en la mesa y descansaba la mejilla en su puño cerrado. Su gracia natural desaparecía cuando se sentaba a la mesa, siempre encorvado―. Aunque si doblara la cintura de esta manera… ―comentó, redistribuyendo las cerillas y formando una cuña con dos de ellas para representarse a sí mismo―. No sé, Mike… No creo que se pueda, pero lo intentaré de todas maneras.

―No me cabe la menor duda.

Tino se lo tomó como un cumplido aunque lo fuera solo a medias. Sonrió, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

―Podrías ayudarme a ensayarlo.

Sus ojos claros se alzaron. No estaba insistiendo; ese asunto estaba zanjado. Pero unas horas, una vez. Sólo le estaba pidiendo eso.

Mike no tenía mucho tiempo. Eran más de las doce en el reloj de la pared y tenía que tomar un vuelo temprano, pero hasta entonces…

Apagó su cigarrillo y pidió la cuenta. Tino se levantó de un salto. Cogió su bastón y, con una sonrisa que Mike entendió, se lo tendió por el puño. Resignado y divertido a la vez, Mike lo sujetó y dejó que el chico tirara de él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un único foco iluminaba desde el techo la pista central del circo, dibujando un cono de luz en la que el polvo y el serrín flotaban como luciérnagas doradas. Los tres ruedos y la grada, que entre función y función solían ser un hervidero de gente ensayando, barriendo, montando y reparando, estaban desiertos salvo por alguna que otra rata, y el silencio sólo se veía interrumpido por los ocasionales y lejanos ruidos de los animales. El único sonido audible y constante era el zumbido de los cables al cortar el aire.

El mundo era tan distinto desde allí arriba... Para empezar, estaba del revés. Mike lo veía oscilar adelante y atrás mientras se columpiaba colgando cabeza abajo. La última vez que actuó en Nueva York todavía era un acróbata, así que nunca había visto el Madison Square Garden desde la perspectiva del portor. En el Circo de Invierno de París, con su bóveda estrellada pintada de azul y la pista cubierta de serrín del mismo color, no había tanta diferencia entre el suelo y el “cielo”.

El Circo de Invierno era un edificio de singular belleza pero, precisamente por eso, muchos no lo consideraban un verdadero circo. Tenía cimientos en vez de ruedas y estaba siempre en el mismo sitio, pero a Mike le daba lo mismo que fuera un teatro o un circo. Los cables del trapecio tenían la misma medida, las barras estaban a la misma distancia, la altura era irrelevante salvo para el público, y a Mike el público le importaba tan poco como el color del serrín. Para Mike Ribble, lo único importante era volar. Nada en el mundo se podía comparar con aquella sensación de libertad, de movimiento, de perfecto control del propio cuerpo. Volar te permitía vivir en el presente, en _este_ segundo exacto, en _este_ irrepetible instante, y en ese instante sólo importaban dos cosas: Tino y él mismo.

―Bueno, ¿piensas darme ese salto o no? ―dijo alzando la voz. Tino seguía en su plataforma ajustándose las vendas de las muñecas con parsimonia―. ¿Estás esperando a que te crezcan alas? ¡Espabila, chico! ¡Hop, hop!

Su potente voz reverberó en el recinto vacío y se perdió en la oscuridad que rodeaba la pista iluminada, donde nada se movía excepto Mike en su balanceo. Tino se estaba tomando su tiempo, pero no porque dudara, sino porque, al igual que Mike, estaba saboreando el momento. Cuando se lanzó, lo hizo sin miedo.

O lo hubiera hecho. En realidad, lo que hizo fue trastabillar a causa del sobresalto cuando Mike le gritó:

―¡Y junta más las manos!

―Está bien ―dijo Tino, haciendo caso―. ¡Allá voy!

Midió el balanceo de Mike y se lanzó al vacío en el momento preciso, y bajo el rayo de luz que caía sobre la pista danzaron ahora dos figuras que se movían como una sola, en perfecta sincronía. Sería su último vuelo juntos, pero allí arriba no existían ni el pasado ni el futuro. Volar es el presente, el instante efímero y breve.

_¡Disfrutemos! Que el vino y el canto embellezcan la noche,_

_y que en este paraíso nos sorprenda el nuevo día._

**FIN**

**_Trapeze,_ ** **dirigida por Carol Reed (1956)**


End file.
